epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/Steve Harvey vs Drew Carey
' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ' '''STEVE HARVEY ' '''VS DREEEEEEW CAREY BEGIN! ' 'Steve Harvey Welcome to Family Feud, I'm your man, Steve Harvey Drew's here to play, so come on, let's party Oh wait, Drew needs a family to try He doesn't have a wife and I think I can see why Name a reason someone would call off a wedding to this guy Survey says he laughs like the Joker and that fucking hairline '' ''Once we fight, you'll leave this Earth faster than that improve show Stiles and Mochrie don't miss you, you know '' ''It's sad seeing people you left not being depressed But on my street, they have a day for me, so as you can see my life isn't a mess '' ''Survey says that you're about to be served by me '' ''So let's see who's the true host, Drew Carey '' Drew Carey Ah, Steve Harvey, come on down '' ''Better fix you appearance because you're on a real stage now And yes, my ex ditched the marriage, but I find it rude-'' ''That you cheated in a different type of family feud '' ''Could someone please tell me the price-'' ''of the caterpillar on his lip holding on for dear life ''Your just mad because my show has a much bigger budget '' ''We got minigames, your fancy scoreboard doesn't cut it. '' ''Now, guess the price of Steve Harvey's hair comb '' ''We got a correct answer, folks, it's zero '' ''So let's play Plinko, there's only a few dollars at stake'' But how can I expect you to win when you can't even read the name of a state? '' 'Steve Harvey '''''Survey says you look like psychopath from a thriller And they're saying Ted Cruz could be the Zodiac Killer? Your show are more disabled than the woman you gave that treadmill to '' ''So name a unoriginal joke made about me Drew used There are too many to count! So we surveyed a hundred people They said you stole so many disses that it should be illegal I got seven kids, so the family list is so long The price might me right, but Drew's argument is wrong Drew Carey Spin the wheel. Let's see, and the spinning is done For playing the Price is Right, Havey, it's a trip that you've won The trip is to Alaska so I never have to see that face again Now go play your little game with the crazy family of Sarah Palin That game will get some great Steve Harvey overreactions '' ''I can't even find a price for your cheap ass rappin' '' ''So thank you for playing this game with me And watching me spray and neuter Steve Harvey, the weirdest dog breed '' (The battle's lights go out and then turn back on with Steve and Drew on another game show's stage) ???: Put it on the board, because I'm turning this rap third party You two need a true titan, so let's play Jeopardy Alex Trebek Please answer what I say next in the form of a question These two idiots tried to rap without thinkin' About how this show tests actual knowledge So they can have fun surveying for prices Here's the truth, I'll say for your misfortune If I put your shows together I would have Wheel of Fortune You're on my game show, there are no lifelines I'll give you a good amount of time to find and answer to this rhyme: Name a game show host who needs to be fired and replaced with someone new (The Jeopardy theme plays as Harvey and Drew write on their stands and Alex waits) Let's see: "Who is Harvey?" "Who is Drew?" Both answers are wrong, THE ANSWER IS BOTH OF YOU! '''WHO WON?' WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ''' '''EPIC *DING* RAP *BUZZ* BATTLES '*DONG* ' 'OF HISTORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! ' WHO WON! Steve Harvey Drew Carey Alex Trebek Category:Blog posts